homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915 - Enjoy the adventure
abradantCombatant AC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 03:47 -- 03:47 AC: hey uh, l_bby? 03:47 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx! how are you? ) 03:48 AC: _'m good, and stuff. good to see. fr_endly red text aga_n. 03:48 SO: T.T . o O ( I am glad my presence cheers you. ) 03:48 SO: T.T . o O ( What can I do for you this evening my friend? ) 03:49 AC: bes_des cheer me up, uh. _ actually had a quest_on to ask you. 03:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course. ) 03:49 AC: _t's about the future and _ k_nda f_gure _t's your doma_n. 03:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Not quite. But I'll assist if I can. ) 03:50 AC: last t_me we talked _ asked you _f _'d, er. l_ve. past th_s whole meet_ng. 03:51 SO: T.T . o O ( I have done my best to engineer it. ) 03:52 AC: do you th_nk _'m st_ll gonna be fr_ends w_th these trolls. 03:52 AC: after th_s. 03:52 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 03:54 AC: thanks l_bby. 03:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't thank me. Cherish your friends. ) 03:56 AC: _ want to. 03:56 SO: T.T . o O ( It is their feelings for you, and the joy you bring them, that has guaranteed that. None of my useless prophecy. ) 03:57 AC: _ know. someone _n my corner g_v_ng me a vote of conf_dence always helps, though. 04:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm glad I could help. ) 04:01 AC: that's. all _ needed, _ guess. sorry to bother you w_th someth_ng that small. 04:02 SO: T.T . o O ( No. You are always welcome to 'bother' me. ) 04:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I like you. ) 04:03 AC: well, thanks. _ l_ke you too. 04:03 AC: _n l_ke a, mutual respect sort of way. 04:04 AC: even _f _ don't know you that well. _ f_gure _'ll get to know you sooner or later. 04:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. You will see me soon. ) 04:05 AC: _n person? 04:08 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 04:10 AC: before or after the world ends. 04:10 SO: T.T . o O ( After. ) 04:10 AC: good. 04:10 AC: you aren't a troll, are you? 04:11 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:12 AC: are you one of those. rugged humans. -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:14 -- 04:14 AC: are you one of those. rugged humans. 04:14 SO: T.T . o O ( Disgusting. No. ) 04:15 AC: are they really that d_sgust_ng? 04:15 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, no moreso than trolls, from my end. But I understand other species have different ideals of beauty. ) 04:16 SO: T.T . o O ( And Serios... at least he makes it look DASHING. ) 04:18 AC: hah. 04:18 AC: how are, uh. you and ser_os. 04:20 SO: T.T . o O ( There is no Serios and I. He has made sure to thoroughly disabuse me of that notion. ) 04:22 AC: oh, er. _'m sorry to hear that. 04:23 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. I will get my love letter, and bind up all my feelings in it, and try to forget. ) 04:25 AC: your. love letter? 04:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I have offered to exchange a list of the troll and human players for a flushed letter from Serios. ) 04:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Even though I know he will not mean it. I can have something, at least, with which I can pretend. ) 04:27 AC: oh, wow. that's heavy, l_bby. 04:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Life is heavy. The great weight of our responsibilities to our past and future, pressing down on us and driving us ever forward. ) 04:33 AC: sure, _t's heavy. _ th_nk you'd know about the we_ght of the future a lot more, er. d_st_nctly, than me. 04:33 SO: T.T . o O ( That is my burden to bear. not yours. ) 04:36 AC: that one's yours, _ can empath_ze w_th a lot of th_ngs but the future _sn't one _ know too well. 04:36 AC: leave noth_ng to the future, and all that. 04:36 SO: T.T . o O ( You have a different burden, one I wouldn't want either. ) 04:37 AC: _s _t the blood. 04:38 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 04:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Listen to me right now, Carayx. ) 04:39 SO: T.T . o O ( I have asked Aaisha to protect you only because from my current position, I cannot. ) 04:39 SO: T.T . o O ( If any of them so much as attempt to lay a finger on you once you have entered the game I will break it off. ) 04:41 AC: why? 04:42 SO: T.T . o O ( I know what it is to suffer for things outside of your control. ) 04:43 AC: _ understand that. but _'m not. 04:43 AC: _'m not helpless. 04:44 SO: T.T . o O ( I didn't say you were helpless. ) 04:44 SO: T.T . o O ( Am I not allowed to feel protective of my friends? ) 04:44 AC: er. 04:44 SO: T.T . o O ( You will be on a team with others ) 04:44 SO: T.T . o O ( And outnumbered. ) 04:44 SO: T.T . o O ( It is merely a safety issue. ) 04:44 AC: alr_ght. _ see your po_nt. sorry. 04:46 SO: T.T . o O ( It's fine. ) 04:47 AC: and. thank you. 04:48 AC: _t's. not often people who're relat_ve strangers to me get protect_ve. 04:48 SO: T.T . o O ( From what I understand your culture doesn't have that. ) 04:48 AC: pretty much never. 04:50 AC: _unno. _ don't feel very _nvolved _n my culture. 04:50 SO: T.T . o O ( That is fine. ) 04:50 SO: T.T . o O ( It may mean something more to you some day. ) 04:50 SO: T.T . o O ( It is late, and I must rest. ) 04:50 AC: oh. sleep well, l_bby. 04:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there anything else I can do for you before I go? ) 04:51 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. Try to relax. And enjoy the adventure, for what it's worth. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:51 -- Category:Carayx Category:Libby